


NSFW fanart from The Witcher

by warhead_ache



Category: The Witcher, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Geralt, F/M, Geralt’s got a monster dick, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Size Difference, Threesome, Top Jaskier, Top Yennefer, blowjob, bottom jaskier, dom Yennefer, face fucking, strap on, top geralt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: This will be a compilation of all my NSFW fanart based on the Witcher (mostly from the Netflix series, but I may take some inspo from the games/books in the future)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, geraskier - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters will have a brief description of the ship and level of explicit it is.

This is a spacer chapter, there is no content here just in case. Expect updates soon


	2. Geraskier soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is a little slut and he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets start with something a little soft, just to warm ya up before the really spicy stuff.

Original tweet linked [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1220366034332475392?s=20).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	3. Geraskier Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is just aching for that bard booty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some digital practice with this one.

Tweet link: [image 1](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1211143942567268355?s=20) and [image 2](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1211145010562945024?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	4. Geraskier Spicy Comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing that seems to shut Jaskier up when he just won't stop gabbering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some watercolor face fucking for ya.

Original Tweet thread starts [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1212881110465732614?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	5. Geralt/Yennefer Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Yenn gets to dominate Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried out some felt marker pens here.

Tweet link: [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1215096227324465153?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	6. Geraskier spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier rides that beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just a handful of ink sketches I did.

Twitter link: [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1215110708687450112?s=20)

Twitter link: [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1215110779990691842?s=20)

Twitter link: [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1215110823397527552?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


End file.
